User blog:Aniju Aura/Intriguing Pony Discoveries
I know it looks as if I am not active on this wikia but I do look at it a few times everyday. I just haven't got anything new to add much. However I have been discoverying internesting creations made by other Bronies. So I came to the conclusion that I should share them with my bronies friends. This blog is simply my way of sharing My Little Pony related things and getting exposure for these bronies and their great works. I won't post art or videos because reposting something without asking permission first because is still stealing, even if it wasn't intentional. People do not steal You have provided them muse and they have created! Pony Art My Little Pony related art. Princess Celestialess (Alternate Dimesion version of Celestia, I think) Princess Midnight Estelle (Another Alicorn but well designed I must say) Gatsby Grey (A little Mad Hatter) Party Demon Pony (An interesting adoptable) Pony 2 Kaiserin Pony 2Kaiserin Pony 2 (OC pony toy) My Little Raptor (Pony Dinos!) The Mane Cervine (Pony Deer!) I love it! My Little Gargoyle (Who remembers this show?) :D The Mane 6 (This is more accurate to the species that the mane six are) Lost of Harmony :c Kirin Twilight (I am surprised at how many people don't know what a Kirin is. This is close to what they look like) MLP Villains Nightmare Moon (Realistic version of Nightmare Moon) MLP Villians King Sombra (I don't care what anyways says, Sombra is handsome!) MLP Vallains Queen Chrysalis (Chrysalis of course) Black Mountain Unicorn (What I think Dante would look like in real life... if he was a Unicorn) Trixie - I won't lie anymore (I like how Snips looks in this one) Luna Simulator (Made me feel the awesssszzzz) Falling Stars (Not FiM, but still a wonderful MLP story) LittleStrongheart (Oh my god she's adorable!) Mermaid Twilight and Flounder Spike (Now if only we can actually get the sea ponies) Fluttershy Yellow Centaur Princess of Kindness (This was the Centaur I wanted) Winx Celestia (This is how Celetsia should have looked in Equestria Girls) Eevee MLP (Too Adorable!) Pony Music Videos My Little Pony related music videos. Equestria in Grey (My favorite pony tencho made by my favorite Bronie DJ) Nightmare Night [SFM] (Realy well made music video) Taking Flight (A song about Twilight) Mad Mares (A parody version of Mad World) The First Step (A song for Trixie) The Moon Rises (Cover by Feather) Lullaby for a Princess (Oh my God!) Made me feel emotions! Luna's Reply (Lallaby for a Princess) (Oh my God again!) These two are easilly my favorite songs! A Tale of One Shadow (Gices Sombra a backstory) Luna's Let It Go (FrozenMy Little Pony Parody) (I don't like how they make Celestia sound like a tyrant) How Apples Won The War (Applejack) :3 The Sameling (Chaneling song) :D Chryssy's Lullaby (This one is sweet) Now That I'm Coming Home (Luna!) Alone in the Dark (More Luna!) Forgotten (Changeling song) Mother Changeling (Mama Changeling) Starswirl's Frankenstein (Discord Origins Song) Open Your Eyes (Magical Cure) One Last Letter (Return of Harmony) Pony Videos My Little Pony related videos. Equestria Girls: Brag Busters (Hilarious) Everything Wrong With Equestria Girls (A parody reveiw) Ultimate Showdown of Harmony (Becuase it's a parody of that song) Friendship is Manly (I not even surebut I found it amusing) Twilight the Unicorn (A parody of Charlie the Unicorn) Pokemon Re-enacted by Ponies (Ponimon! Gotta cha them all!) My Little Critiques: A Caterlot Wedding (A Mindf**k at the End) Canterlot Wedding 2: The Big Fix (How they should have done it) My Thoughts on Best Pony (It makes sense in away) Celestria, Luna, and the History of Equestria (History Lesson) What is a Cutie Mark (Butt Tattooes!!!) Changing the World For You (Epic) Don't Mine At Night (Mindcraft) Pony Games Games pony play. No Touching Flash (Poke a Pony!) Too Many Ponies (Yet not enough!) Other Pony Things Other My Little Pony related things that don't fit in the other categories. InsanePonyAdopts (An interesting artist on DeviantArt with amazing adoptables) Category:Blog posts